What Happens In a Dojo
by Merthur4Evah
Summary: So Shigure want Okumiya's approval of his work. But how far is he willing to go. Just how much will he let Okumiya get away with just to earn that approval. Read and find out. Warning. Slash, MalexMale, don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Hey there, long time no write. So this story is in the Bokura no Oukoku. It's known in English as Our Kingdom. It's a manga series that is Yaoi . So don't like don't read. I'm hoping that by writing this story more people will be brought to this fandom, as I was years ago…. Anyway This Is one of my fav pairs from this manga. Also they might be slightly out of character, but most of you probably won't know unless you either have read the books, or will read them soon. Kay so any way, Here it is.**

**What Happens in a Dojo…**

"Okay Shigure-kun, Come at me like you mean it…Or else I may win." Okumiya said, smirking. It was more of a smile; But Who was I to determine people's expressions. I had been training all morning with him. I wanted to prove that I could be trusted. We'd been going at it for weeks, and I had yet to beat him. It seemed that I also made little improvement.

"If you insist, Mr. Okumiya. I'll do my best to not disappoint you". I said, as I lunged toward him. He easily sidestepped, and knocked me down. I quickly rolled, so he couldn't pin me. I got up quickly, ready to fend off his counterattack. Still It wasn't long before he pinned me again. This went on and on. Each time I seemed to lose faster and faster.

Soon it was time for lunch, so we took a break. They had kindly brought us lunch so we could continue soon after. Since this had become a routine between Okumiya and I, the staff gave us a little leeway. We ate and chatted about how the boys were doing in school. Okumiya always spoke to their teachers, and Akira always spoke to me. I got the emotional things, and Okumiya got the academic. Not bad. We each preferred the stories we got. That's why we compared them.

Soon we were stretching to spar again. As it turned out I lost again. After being pinned for what seemed the thousandth time that day, I got up to leave. It was nearly time to pick the boys up from school. I turned to bid Okumiya a farewell.

"Well, Mr. Okumiya, I have to change to pick up the boys from school, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said, bowing. I turned to leave only to be stopped by Okumiya grabbing my arm.

"Shigure-kun, wait. I do believe we had a wager." Okumiya said calmly. I struggled mentally to figure out what it was. The deal was that if I won, Okumiya would respect and accept me as a member of the staff here. If he won…..I forgot what he'd get. I turned to Okumiya.

"I'm sorry Mr. Okumiya, I've seemed to have forgotten your end of the wager." I said looking down. This was a fine way to prove to him that I could be reliable. I mentally scolded myself. My brother would have never forgotten a wager. I have wondered if he'd ever need to with Okumiya.

"The deal was that if after a month, if you beat me, I would acknowledge your skills as a bodyguard. However, if you failed to beat me…." Mr. Okumiya trailed off. By this time he'd raised by face to look at him. He had gotten a lot closer, so that our faces were almost touching. He had a very strange look in his eyes, almost as if he'd eat me up. I gulped and blushed deeply, while trying to step back.

I found it hard to step back, as Okumiya had wrapped his arm around me. I hadn't noticed when he did it. I also didn't have much time to think about it, because Okumiya had placed his lips on top of mine. I was taken aback and tried to step back again, only to fall on the floor with Okumiya on top of me. He smiled down at me.

"If I won, I'd get to have you." He said, and then placed his lips back on mine. As embarrassed as I was, I didn't want him to stop. He began touching me, and undressing me. Soon I was so lost in a world of pleasure.

About an hour later, I was exhausted and sweaty like I hadn't been before. I was also tired. But I soon remembered a very important thing. I jolted up off the mat.

"Oh no! Mr. Okumiya, I have to pick up the boys from school, and I still have to shower. I hope they haven't waited long." I said, quickly getting up, and getting my clothes on. It was all in vein however, because Okumiya pulled me back down.

"Actually, Shigure-kun, I think they'd be glad for the free time. I think we deserve some too." Okumiya said before reclaiming my lips. And just like that, I was lost to the world again.

Akira: Hey Rei, Where's Shigure-kun. Shouldn't he be here by Now?

Rei: I don't Care he's too annoying.

Akira: Don't you think you being too hard on him.

Rei: No, But if he decided to give us some time to ourselves…Then I might hate him less.

Akira: But Rei he's you bodyguard, you should be nicer to him.

Rei: ….

Akira: Rei are you listening to me.

Rei you know, We could use some time alone..

Akira: Rei stop that!

Akira: Rei, Stop.

Akira: Rei, we're in public!

Rei: I don't care…

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed. I also hope you can read between the lines on what's going on between both Shigure and Okumiya, and Rei and Akira. I appreciate that all who read do, because this is only the second story on Fanfiction for this manga. For those who haven't read it, you should its cute. And you can find it on under its Japanese name. I plan to write more 1 chap stories on this series and maybe a story someday. Please comment.**

**Also, I kept wanting to type Okuyama instead of Okumiya. It seemed to type better. But I think I corrected all my mistakes, Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
